1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine having a zigzag stitching mechanism and an embroidering mechanism, and a device for switching from a sewing operation with either one of these mechanisms to the other.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
In a conventional sewing machine including a zigzag stitching mechanism and an embroidering mechanism within a machine frame, with respect to the zigzag stitching mechanism, two stepping motors have been employed, respectively, for controlling the swing amplitude of a needle bar and controlling fabric feed, and with respect to the embroidering mechanism, two stepping motors have been employed respectively for driving an embroidering frame in an X-direction and in a Y-direction. Therefore, the narrow interior within the machine frame has been almost occupied with these stepping motors, and consequently other mechanisms had to be complicated, inevitably, with increasing the weight of the mechanisms bringing inconveniences in the production and the users' handlings.